Remembering Link Kokiri
by tetraforce theory
Summary: After Ganondorf's defeat, the moment that Link and Zelda must depart and return to the past in order to spare all the deaths of those fallen in the 7 years, it is presumed to be their final meeting. But what would happen were they to meet again?


**Remembering Link Kokiri**

 _ **so yeah, this is my first story on here…. EVER! been reading for well over a year. Finally I can write so hopefully i don't suck half as bad as i think i will.**_

 _ **This is probably going to be a one-shot unless someone says it should keep going. Otherwise i need to come up with a serious story. and while there are many people to be thanked for my coming about that likely will be later, have to give a special shout-out to Okami The Blue Wolf because I kept on tabbing to one of your stories to see how to do dialogue and thoughts and generally everything.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

 _ **Extra A/N: I haven't looked at this story in about a year xD. Today is 8/2/2015 and I might just finally finish this.**_

Zelda woke with a start, sweat running down her face. She sat straight in her bed, having been forced awake from a nightmare. Wonder and a strange tingling feeling kept on sweeping over her, making Zelda wonder one thing.

"who was that blonde man, and why did he look sad?"

She sat alone in her room, high atop Hyrule Castle. She had always loved being this high up, it gave her an opportunity to look over the land she called home and cared dearly for. Even now looking out onto her balcony she could see into the distant forest, lights flickering from its bowels.

"must be the fairies flying about" she thought with a sigh. "i wish i could have a fairie".

Zelda felt so alone in her home. With no one but Impa sparing her so much as a glance, she felt utterly… unwanted.

" I just wish I could have a friend" she thought as she lay back down on her bed, tears in her eyes.

The next morning, as usual, Impa took her to the garden that overlooked the throne room where her father would be seeing a special guest from the desert across Hyrule Field. All its people usually stayed within its boundaries, shunned or abused by society for their appearance and beliefs. It was on this particular spring day that their king would be coming to pledge his allegiance to the hylian monarch and his country. Zelda found it quite odd that he would come on such short notice to perform such an aberrant act after decades of solitude.

"You're over-reacting dear, everything will be fine" her father would always say to her, yet it was never enough to quell her curious and surprisingly mature mind.

" I suppose solitude is the life of royalty" Zelda silently mumbled to herself as she watched the vibrantly colored butterflies nurse from the daffodils in the courtyard.

This awfully dreary day seemed to go on for eternity as Zelda lounged in her personal garden, waiting for the sun to set so that her day might finally end. This was, until she heard footsteps approaching her. Zelda audibly gasped as she turned around to see a boy around her aged garbed in green. "he looks so much like the man from my dream…" Zelda thought to herself.

"Who?! Who are you? how did you get passed the guards?" It is only then that she noticed the sparkling ball of light near his head.

"Oh? Is that… a fairy? You must be from the for-"

"ZELDA, Don't you recognize me?!" the boy shouted.

"I beg your pardon?" Zelda felt as if something was visibly missing from her memory, like waking from a dream to forget immediately what it was about.

It felt like an eternity that the boy, who she now knew to be named Link, retold the story of the future and what Ganondorf would do should he be allowed to retain his freedom. Zelda remembered. She remembered everything, watching her father be slain, riding away from her home as it burnt to ash, the final stand against the king of evil. Everything. She couldn't help the tears streaming from her eyes, she had felt something for that fairy boy she met that day seven years prior. She let out a single sob as she threw her arms around him. Though they outwardly looked to be 10, it was akin to her beloved returning home from war.

Through the tellings of both Zelda and Link, the kingdom was prepared for Ganondorf's arrival. Almost as soon as he was questioned, Ganondorf allowed his true nature to show as he equipped the knife from his side and rushed for the Link, intent to slaughter his despised foe. Zelda. however, now fully aware of her capabilities stepped forth and performed her own version of his Crystal Imprisonment.

Ganondorf punched the crystal with livid fury. "WAIT UNTIL I'M FREE, IT IS THEN THAT I WILL KILL YOUR DESCENDANTS!".

"Guard! Summon the sages, we are ending this now!" King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule proclaimed.

 _ **7 years later**_

"Do you remember me Zelda Hyrule?"

"I do, I remember you Link Kokiri"

"Then by the power vested in me by the three goddesses of Hyrule, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

It seems like such a distant dream, Link and I meeting for the second time, yet somehow the first time. It is still all so new to me, yet one thing remained the same. That feeling I had for the man with whom I am now eternally bonded with. Link Kokiri.

 **The End**

 _ **A/N: When i think about it, I only decided to finish this on a whim as I just happened to be on Google Docs for a much different reason and just happened to notice this still there. I hope the few people that come and look at this "If any" enjoys it and would send me a Review or PM on what you thought. I'm very open to criticism and may just continue in the near future should my rapidly increasing schedule allow. Thank you for reading, chao.**_


End file.
